Making and breaking threaded joints of tubulars used in oil and gas drilling and production is typically accomplished using a backup tong and a power tong.
Lateral and axial forces on the threaded joints imparted by the power tong or the backup tong may cause damage to them. The power tong system described here provides reduction of lateral and axial forces on the joints.